Duele
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: "Duele, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo me hace feliz… saber que no te ocultas detrás de tu máscara solo cuando se trata de mi" KidoKano Kido me salio muy Ooc Espero que lo disfruten :)


**¡Hey! Entonces… este es mi segundo fic de Kagerou Days/Daze, asi que… ¡espero que les guste!**

 **Romance (?)**

 **Hust/Comfort (?)**

 **DICLAIMER:** **Yo no owneo Kagerou Days/Daze ni a ninguno de sus personajes :) Todo le pertenece a Papi Jin.**

 **P.D: Kido está un poco OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera de su personaje), capaz que está un poco muy… débil supongo?**

 **EDIT: Por lo que dijeron, Momo me salio más OOC que Kido así que... si Momo es el personaje favorito de alguien... ¡GOMENASAI! No era mi intención ponerla como la mala solo... me salio así... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN -_-**

 **Duele…**

 **KanoXKido**

" _¿Por qué lloraba por algo tan estúpido? No entendía por qué lloraba, si lo mismo no le importaba. Entonces… ¿por qué las lagrimas seguían cayendo? ¿Por qué seguía escondida en el baño del instituto?"_

" _¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?"_ pensó, para luego levantarse y mirarse al espejo del lugar _"De verdad soy horrible… entiendo porque Kano prefiere a Momo… ella es linda, talentosa, amorosa, popular, mientras que yo soy… nada"._

Cuando pensó esto se lavo la cara y salió del baño. _"Me voy a casa, no quiero verlo"_ pensó empezando a caminar.

-¡Kido!- escucho al chico gritar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa Kano?- se volteo a ver al chico con ojos de gato.

-Eh… ¿qué te paso? ¿Estabas llorando?

-No…- dijo moviendo su cara a un costado para que el chico no pudiera verla- ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que nos ayudes con una tarea- dijo con un tono que indicaba que no estaba convencido.

-¿Nos?

-A Momo y a mí.

-Ah,… lo lamento, no puedo…- empezó a caminar de nuevo, hasta que el chico la agarro por la muñeca y la hizo girar.

Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas rara… ¿hice algo para que te enojaras conmigo?

-N-no… es solo que… no me estoy sintiendo bien, nada más.

-Tsubomi…

-¡Kano!- se oyó el grito de nadie más y nadie menos que Momo- Amor, ¿nos va a ayudar?

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme- dijo la peliverde para luego salir de ese lugar.

-Kisaragi, te dije que no me llamaras así.

-¡Pero Kano _~!..._

 _-Ya te dije que no voy a ser tu novio._

 _-Pero Kano, somos la pareja perfecta. ¡La chica más linda y popular siempre tiene que estar con el chico más codiciado del instituto, así es como funciona amor!- reclamo la chica._

 _-Pues no es así como yo lo veo…- dijo antes de seguir el camino que había tomado la peliverde._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Pero miren quien está aquí, la chiquita fantasma- dijo un grupo acercándose a Kido- ¿Por qué no eres como tu nombre lo indica y te conviertes en un fantasma? Nadie te extrañaría.

-¡Kido!- el grupo se dio media vuelta para ver al rubio correr hacia ellas.

-¡Kano! Creo que te confundiste querido, mi nombre no es Kido, es Mei- dijo la que parecía la líder del grupo.

-¿Estás bien Kido? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Sí, gracias Kano, ¿pero no deberías estar con tu novia?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Momo, es tu novia ¿no?

-No…

-Eres un mentiroso…

-Kano, no deberías hablar con fantasmas, después de todo, no existen- dijo Mei echándole una mirada de reojo a Kido, al mismo tiempo que agarraba al chico, el cual en un rápido movimiento se soltó.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- ordenó.

-¡Pero Kano! ¡Solo le recordamos que es!

-Primero recuerden que son ustedes y después díganle algo a alguien.

-Pero si sabemos que somos… somos lindas, ricas, populares…

-Y también unas perras, recuérdenlo- dijo el chico fingiendo una mirada de lastima.

-Kano…

-Vámonos Tsubomi-dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la parte trasera del instituto.

En el instante en el que llegaron, el chico rápidamente la acorralo en la pared.

-¿Segura que no te hicieron nada?- la chica lo sabía, la máscara de Kano se había ido a la mierda hace un rato, cuando la vio llorar, pero no sabía que haría todo eso… por ella.

-Si…- estaban demasiado cerca, el más mínimo movimiento causaría que sus labios se toquen.

El chico no desaprovecho la oportunidad, acercando sus caras lo necesario para rosar sus labios.

-Tsubomi… te amo- dijo cuando se separo de ella para luego volverla a besar.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo de necesidad.

 _"Duele, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo me hace feliz… saber que no te ocultas detrás de tu máscara solo cuando se trata de mi"_

-También te amo Shuuya…- termino la chica para corresponder el beso.

 **¡¿Y?! ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Por si no entendieron el ultimo pensamiento de Kido, el que dice:** _"Duele, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo me hace feliz… saber que no te ocultas detrás de tu máscara solo cuando se trata de mi"_ **, me refería a que le duele que siempre use su máscara, pero al mismo tiempo le hace feliz que solo se la quite cuando se trata de ella.**

 **Bueno, déjenme un lindo review o un cupcakecaso (me refiero a que me tiren un cupcake en la cara) si quieren, lo voy a agradecer de cualquier manera. ¡Díganme si les gusto!**

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


End file.
